Smallville: Dragonborn
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: A young man comes to Smallville and strange things begin to happen, more so than usual for the meteor capital of America and who the heck is Alduin?


Smallville: Dragonborn

Rating: M15+ for mature audiences

Summary: Set after season 10, a young man comes to Smallville and strange things start to happen in Smallville, more so than the norm. Who is this boy? And why are Cadmus and other government groups after him? And who the heck is Alduin?

Now we begin;

_Many millennia ago, there was once a mighty dragon; its name was Alduin and he had an appetite to swallow the world and was thus named the World-Eater._

_Alduin hated the sentient mortal races and lead his army of dragons to exterminate all mortal races._

_But there was one who stood up to his power; he was a mortal Nord warrior who had been given the power, blood and soul of a dragon by Akatosh, the warrior had slain many dragons and devoured their souls. The dragons began to fear him and called him Dovahkiin, which meant Dragonborn._

_On the slopes of the Throat of the World, the Dragonborn and Alduin faced each other in mortal combat._

_All of Tamriel shook under the power of Alduin and the Dragonborn's Thu'um and with his armour rent the Dragonborn then cast Alduin into an abyss of time and space, knowing he could never defeat Alduin by himself._

_Alduin cursed the warrior, vowing to return one day and teach all mortal races the full measure of his wrath. The Dragonborn then invoked an ancient spell that would allow his immortal soul to enter the body of one worthy of his power when the World-Eater returned to the mortal realm._

_And after many millennia, that day has come…_

…

Present day…

Aboard a bus that was travelling along a highway was a young man; he looked fairly ordinary, medium brown hair and blue eyes wearing a grey jumper and dark jeans with running shoes.

The young man's destination was a small Kansas town called Smallville; with a name like Smallville one would think that such a town would not get up to much, but in actual fact that Smallville had seen a lot of strange things happen to it, such as meteor showers, people with strange superhuman abilities appearing in the town and many other strange things had happened in the town of Smallville.

So it begged the question as to why an ordinary young man would go to a small town like Smallville.

Perhaps the young man wanted to get away from it all or simply to hide from someone in a town where many strange things happened.

"Now approaching Smallville, we thank you for your patronage and hope that you had a pleasant journey" the conductor said through the loudspeaker in a friendly voice as the bus grinded to a halt in front of a small building.

Soon every passenger disembarked including the young man. The young man collected his duffel bag that held all his worldly possessions.

The young man looked around the main street of Smallville; it looked fairly ordinary and nothing seemed out of the ordinary for a town that strange things happened in.

The young man then saw a building with a neon sign saying Talon flashing out the front of it. The young man then walked to the Talon building and saw a paper sign on the window which said

_Talon apartment room for rent, see manager if interested…_

The young man then took the sign from the window and entered the building; the Talon appeared to be a café of sorts that catered to the townsfolk and students at the local highschool and university. A few young people dressed in waiter outfits were serving customers their beverages.

The young man then sat down at a table and set his duffel bag by his side; a waitress noticed his arrival and walked over, her name tag said her name was Michelle.

"Hi, welcome to the Talon, may I take your order?" she asked in a cheery voice. The young man looked up at her with no expression and spoke

"Do you have a menu?" he asked.

"Right here, do you need a few seconds to order?" Michelle asked as she handed the young man a laminated paper menu.

The young man's gaze scrolled down the menu for a moment before looking at Michelle and replied

"I'll have some green tea please" he said and handed the menu back to her who wrote the young man's order down on her notepad and walked to the counter and began to prepare the young man's order.

The young man looked about the café; it seemed fairly ordinary, simple rustic people going about their daily lives. Perhaps this town was just what he needed to get away from his previous life.

Soon Michelle came with his green tea and set the cup down in front of him and asked

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked in her friendly voice.

"I noticed a sign on the window that said that there was a room for rent, is it still available?" the young man asked.

"Yeah! It still is; did you want to speak to our manager Sarah about it?" Michelle asked, the young man nodded giving his confirmation that he was interested.

"Just give me a second and I'll let Sarah know that you're interested in the room" Michelle said before turning on her heel and went to find her manager.

The young man then sat drank his green tea in silence; after a few minutes of sipping his green tea in silence, a middle aged woman came up to him and asked

"I was told that you're interested in the apartment above the Talon?" she asked.

"You must be Sarah" the young man observed, Sarah nodded and sat down at the table.

"So you're interested in the apartment room?" Sarah asked.

"Yep, just somewhere I can sleep until I find something more permanent" the young man replied.

"Well, if you're interested, the rent is two-hundred and twenty dollars a fortnight, I should warn you that while you're here, you're not free to eat any of the food for the customers, you'll have to pay for it and it's a fifty dollar charge if you lose your key" Sarah said in a business-like tone.

"I accept your terms and conditions, where do I sign?" the young man asked, Sarah smiled and brought out some papers for the new tenant to sign. The young man signed his name on the dotted line; his name was Nick Martin.

"I'll show you to your room, right this way" Sarah said as she lead Nick to his new home. The apartment room was roomy, cozy and quiet with old cinema posters hanging on the walls and some couches in the living room and modest kitchen in one corner of the apartment.

"I hope you like the place, feel free to make any changes to the furniture if you don't like them" Sarah said as Nick looked about the apartment.

"It's fine like this" Nick replied and he sat down on a chair.

"Well, here's your key and I hope you enjoy your stay" Sarah said as she handed a small key to Nick who took it and put it into his pocket.

"Anything else you need?" Sarah asked.

"Are there any job openings around town?" Nick asked.

"As a matter of fact, we have a job opening here in the Talon right now" Sarah said brightly and she explained that the job position was being a waiter, serving customers whatever they ordered on the menu.

"I'll take it" Nick said and Sarah then went downstairs to grab some more paperwork and had Nick sign the terms and conditions for Nick to become an employee at the Talon.

"Perfect, I'll expect you at work tomorrow morning at eight o'clock" Sarah as she exited the apartment and left Nick to his devices.

…

Clark sighed as he reached his desk in the bullpen of the Daily Planet; he had just saved a sinking tanker as Superman and now had to write about Superman's exploits.

"Tough day, Smallville?" a voice asked from behind him, Clark turned to see the love of his life, and fiancée, Lois Lane watching him with amusement.

"You don't know the half of it" he muttered as he turned his computer on and began to write up a report on his alter-ego's recent exploit.

"If it makes you feel any better, Russia is commissioning a statue of you for the fact that you saved their premiere's private jet from crashing" Lois said, Clark just groaned and muttered something about hero worship and false gods.

"Cheer up Smallville, they're just showing their gratitude" Lois said as she kissed her fiancé's cheek.

"So have you made any plans for tonight?" Clark asked not looking up from his computer screen.

"I was thinking we could eat out tonight" Lois replied.

"In Metropolis?" Clark asked, Lois shook her head and replied

"Nah, in Smallville, or is that too much of a hassle?" she asked.

"No, it's no problem, it's been a while since we ate out in Smallville" Clark replied.

"Good, because I know how I'd like to end up finishing dessert" Lois said slyly with a twinkle in her eyes. That got her fiancé's attention and he looked up at her and asked

"And how do you plan on finishing desert, Ms Lane?" he asked with a smile.

"Simultaneously" Lois replied with a wicked smile before turning and walking away with an obvious sway to her hips as she walked away.

Clark chuckled at his fiancée's apparent naughtiness and audacity to flirt with him so openly and he went back to typing his report for the Daily Planet, eager to finish and get to his date with Lois and more importantly have 'desert' as it were.

…

It was after work that Clark and Lois had managed to get away and make it back to Smallville and after a moment's contemplation, they chose the Galliano Emporium, an Italian restaurant that catered to the locals of Smallville and served hearty meals in healthy servings.

"How's that super-burger, Smallville?" Lois asked her fiancée who was tucking into a gourmet burger that was named in honour of the world's newest hero Superman.

"It's super" Clark smiled through a mouthful of beefy patty, onion, lettuce, cheese, sauce and tomato.

"Hey, have you heard that the apartment above the Talon has been rebuilt?" Clark asked as he swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Really?" Lois's eyes widened, it was the year before that she had almost been killed by a missile fired by Rick Flagg intended for her father General Sam Lane because of his pro-vigilante registration act stance.

"Yeah, I passed by it this morning and it's already been leased" Clark replied.

"Who got it rebuilt?" Lois asked curiously.

"Who else? Lexcorp" Clark replied as he took a sip of his coke from his glass.

"Of course" Lois muttered "Who's living there?" she then asked, curious as to who would rent the apartment above the Talon.

"Not sure, I think he or she might be an out of towner" Clark replied.

"Should we go visit?" Lois asked.

"I don't think it's our place to intrude" Clark objected.

"I know. But I want to see what the person living there is like" Lois said.

"Alright, we'll swing by the Talon and ask the manager what the person living in the apartment is like" Clark said.

After they had finished and paid for their meal, they drove to the Talon and entered the café as it was closing.

"Hey you two! I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up again" Sarah said as she stacked some chairs on a table.

"Hey Sarah, we heard the news that the apartment was rebuilt and that someone's already renting it, can you tell us who the person is?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, his name's Nick Martin and there's not much I can say about him; he looks pretty ordinary" Sarah replied.

"Is he here right now?" Lois asked.

"I think so, but he's probably asleep, but he'll be working the morning shift tomorrow morning" Sarah said.

"Okay, we'll see him tomorrow morning before work then" Lois said and she turned on her heel and headed back to the car.

"Lois, may I ask why are you so interested in seeing this person?" Clark asked as he started the car and drove out onto the street and drove to the Kent farm.

"I dunno, I just wanna see if this guy will be a person of interest, ya never know who's gonna travel to Smallville" Lois replied.

"Well from what Sarah said, the guy sounds pretty ordinary" Clark said.

"I thought you were an ordinary Smallville farm boy before you told me your secret" Lois pointed out, Clark conceded her point.

Soon they drove home and to Clark's delight they got right to 'dessert'.

…

"Ma'am! We've found it!" a voice cried out through a dig site.

Amanda Waller, head of the Suicide Squad Task Force looked to her underling who came running up to her with an ancient scroll in his hands.

"Is it what we've been looking for?" she asked.

"It appears so, ma'am, the script on the scroll tells of the day when the World-Eater would return to this world" the man replied as he presented the scroll to her. Amanda took the scroll and unravelled it and saw the ancient Nordic script.

"So it is true" she murmured.

"What are your orders ma'am?" the man asked.

"Have the Suicide Squad on standby and start searching for the Dragonborn, he or she will be the key to answer this threat" Amanda replied.

"Yes ma'am!" her underling said with a smart salute and ran off to his duties.

_To be continued…_

A/N: well there it is everyone, the first chapter of my Smallville/Skyrim crossover, I know that a while back that I set up a poll showing a list of romantic potentials both male and female, but I decided to disregard that and start from scratch and just make it stick to the Smallville universe which has most of the DC characters in it.

I do have some girls in mind for the Dragonborn, two of them will definitely be Zatanna and Supergirl, another girl I have in mind will be Daphne Blake from Scooby Doo as I've always had a crush on her and I've got a couple of scenes in mind for her and her profession as a Private Investigator, given the fact she has solved a fair few mysteries with Mystery Inc.

Another girl I have in mind is Victoria's Secret Angel Candice Swanepoel, and I know that she has a boyfriend since she was sixteen but I'll change that a little saying that over time things changed between her and her boyfriend and they both decided to go their separate ways and Candice meets the Dragonborn at a party in Metropolis and a certain Gotham villain shows up with some Intergang thugs and the Dragonborn protects Candice from the thugs and earns her respect. That's just one idea I have in mind for Miss Swanepoel.

Well anyway, hope you all enjoy this first chapter and to those of you who are asking when am I updating my Halo stories, I'm still working on them, so please be patient.

Peace out,  
Angry lil' elf.


End file.
